


*Bete Noire Started The Chatroom*

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But she can only shift genders, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Fuck you fight me, Pining, Tetris is a shapeshifter, Texting, Trollage, awkward lesbians, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Sans: Betts shut upFrisk: Omg?Frisk: OmggTetris: 'Betts'Frisk: BeTtSFrisk: JinxTetris: Ha





	*Bete Noire Started The Chatroom*

>Bete Noire has created a chatroom  
>Bete Noire is now Moderator  
>Bete Noire invited 

>Sans Comic joined the chat

>Sans Comic changed their name to Sans

Sans: Why a chatroom?

>Bete Noire changed the chatroom title to 'Hangout'

>Frisk Dreemurr joined the chat

>Bete noire changed their name to Betty 

Betty: Lol why not? 

Betty: Easy way to communicate as a group isnt it mmm

>Amber Lightvale joined the chat

>Amber Lightvale changed their name to Amber

Sans: Uh huh

>Frisk Dreemurr changed their name to Frisk 

Frisk: Hi

Sans: I think it's just so you can spam memes at us isn't it

Betty: >.>

Sans: Yea i figured .-.

Frisk: Um guys

Amber: Hi frisk

>Tetris Mortem joined the chat

>Tetris Mortem changed their name to Tetris 

Tetris: Chara's asleep so idfk why you inv'ed her

Betty: I set her alarm on high so she wakes up and its the first thing she sees lol

Sans: Why the hell do you type like that

Betty: Like hwat

Tetris: What*

Betty: Stfu normiefag

Sans: (sighs in exasperation)

Sans: You never use apostrophes

Betty: Dunno man my phone just doesn't auto them

Sans: I mean still,,

Frisk: Guys ;;

Sans: Yea sorry kiddo

Sans: What are we even meant to talk about, huh, Betty?

Tetris: I think she just made it on a whim

Betty: Speakin of doin shite on a whim

Betty: Tetris

Betty: Yo u

Tetris: ?

Betty: Transformed into a guy for no fuckin reason whats up with that mannn

Tetris: Boy puberty is less taxing on me than girl puberty

Betty: Um ew???

Sans: Betts shut up

Frisk: Omg?

Frisk: Omgg

Tetris: 'Betts'

Frisk: BeTtS

Frisk: Jinx

Tetris: Ha

>Chara Dreemurr joined the chat

>Chara Dreemurr changed their name to Chara

Chara: Im tirred why tou do dis to me

Sans: Mmm that spelling thou

Chara: FIGofg cyntsakc

Sans: Ok that's just unreadable

Frisk: R u ok Chara

Chara: Yis

Betty: Im coming to fully wake yo ass up

Chara: wiat no dont im awKe im awkae

Betty: Too late ;;)

Frisk: Guys i just heard a scream

Tetris: What

Tetris: Ok I'm going over there Whats going on

Chara: THAT CYNT DROPPED A BUCKET OF WATTTER ONCM T HEAD

Sans: Oh my god?

Sans: Ok I'm coming over too this sounds amazing

Chara: I fuckin hate you lot so bad wow


End file.
